Vanoss Ball Z
by KrabbyBallZ
Summary: When Vanoss and the gang screw up a trip to the moon and somehow put in the wrong coordinates and end up on Namek. Now they must fight for survival using the mysterious power of creation Gpower. With the help of the Z-fighters will they survive Namek and see Los Santos ever again? Tune in to find out on Vanoss Ball Z! Slight crossover with Gmod and youtubers.
1. Beginning of insanity

**A/N Hello readers and welcome! This story here is wildly influenced by vanossGaming's Gmod episode where they were on namek playing around with ragodolls. I will warn you this is a slight crakfic.**  
**But will be somewhat normal. Oh and Vegeta didnt kill Nappa in this story. Now with that out of the way, Enjoy! P.s, I dont own anything portrayed in this story.**

Deep out in space a small ship could be seen going at highspeeds. (A/N i dont remember what they were wearing rihgt about now so if i get it wrong im sorry.)  
Inside was a short bald man wearing an orange turtle hermit Gi with 6 dots on his forehead, a young boy wearing a purple outfit with a white headband around his spiky gravity defying hair,  
and finnaly there was a blue haired woman wearing a yellow outfit. These 3 in order of appearance is Krillin, Son Gohan, and Bulma Breifs. Bulma was currently looking at a computer screen with an almost relieved look. "Five more minutes and we should be there guys!" she exclaimed. Suddenly a white blip appeared on the ships radar makeing a beep noise along with it. She looks at the radar and says "looks like we arent the only ones heading out this way guys. Theres another ship currently landing on namek right now." Krillin adopting a look of worry nervoulsy replied "Do you think there hostile?". "Cant really tell, It definitely isnt a saiyan ship though." She replied. Staring out the ship towards Namek where a small shape that is most likely the other unknown ship was. "Who knows what kind of unholy space aliens could be on that ship right now?" krillin said.

**(On the mysterious ship)**  
"Guys something tells me that isnt the moon" a teen in a blue hoodie and hockey mask stated. Another figure who was a normal human wearing white pants and a white jacket with a pig head replied, "well no dip Delirious what gave you that idea!" Another person much like the last but instead with a monkey head and a beige vest with a red shirt and red pants just glared at them in annoyance and lit his cigar and started smokeing it. "Well regardless of if it is the moon or not were landing on it." a teen most likely the leader wearing a red leather jacket and white pants replied while rubbing his hands through his pointy black hair. after a quick silence he looket at delirious and the so far unamed pig man and said "Guys go get basicaly, nogla, and Mini Ladd and tell them were landing." and with that they went to fetch them while Lui stayed behind and stared at a rotten bannana in the corner. _"I know i shouldnt, but by god its a BANNANA!"_ and with that thought he began to devour the extremely rotten banana.

**(30 Minutes later)**  
A group of six was seen outside of the very primitive looking ship looking around the place in wonder. In the group was Vanoss, Delirious, Lui Calibre, Wildcat the before mentioned pig man, Basicly who looks like Vanoss but with a black tuxedo instead, Daithi De Nogla who was a normal looking guy with a green tshirt and jeans, and finally Mini Ladd who also looked like vanoss but had a cream colered tux. "Allright guys we left Earth for a moon adventure but instead we got ourselves an entirely different planet. How? I have no idea. But we can still go on an adventure so who cares? Lets go everyone!" And with a Loud cheer and one barf from a certain monkey they set off on theyere exploration unaware of the fight for survival they would soon be a part of.

It had been 3 hours and they had found a small village of about 23 houses. They were slightly surprised to find Living things on this island. "Wait how is there life on this planet theres no water!"  
Deliriousl yelled in surprise. He felt a tap on his shoulder to see a still sick Lui point to his right. He quickly just smacked himself on the face because off in the distance was a ocean of green water. "well guys were going in but be carefull we dont know how they will react to offworlders." Vanoss said. And with that they walked into the village. To theire surprise they were welcomed warmly and were even shown a place they could stay at. it was on the outside a small dome house. but upon walking inside it was shown to go underground and had over 9 rooms. After settling in they went back outside to see how these aliens culture worked. As they were walking they saw a african american man in nothing but white walking towards a house. Basically quickly recognized him. "MORGAN FREEMAN IS THAT YOU!" He shouted. The now known Morgan Freeman quickly turned around and shouted "WALKEN I DONT WANT TO PLAY NO BORDER... oh wait i dont know you." Nogla who had been quiet most of the trip said "what are you doing here? This planet hasnt been discovered by humanity yet." Morgan adopting a sagely look said "Ah but you forget, your here, so it is not undiscovered.  
Besides, i have godlike powers. I can do anything. Watch." And with that command he snapped his fingers and a poof of smoke appeared. Suddenly the smoke parted to reveal an Austrian man in black wearing sunglasses. He looked around for a moment and shouted "GET TO THE CHOPPA!" and ran off. Everyone just watched him run off bewildered and turned to see Morgan Freeman going inside the small dome house. "Now if you boys dont mind ive got a pretty lady who needs a little bit of magic." he said mysteriously and vanished into the house. After everyones dumbfounded looks faded away they headed out the village to explore. As they walked they came to a cave. They decided to go in to see if it lead anywhere. But when they reached the end thay found something strange. "does anyone else see a rare looking ball thing?" Mini Ladd asked. Delirious being the way he is picked it up without even thinking if it was trapped. Wildcat after makeing sure a giant boulder wasnt coming to crush them went and smacked Delirious and yelled "Your very lucky we didnt end up in a indiana Jones style situation." Vanoss took the large orange ball from Delirious and noticed something "Theres 2 little red stars on it" he said to everyone. everyone looked and saw it. "well i guess we keep this for now and see what we can do with it" Said Lui Calibre who had recovered from rotten bannana sickness.  
and so they left to return to the village.

**(9 hours later)** "Has anyone noticed it isnt night time yet?" Wildcat asked. After everyone thought on it Lui replied "There is 3 suns around this planet. Mayebe theres always at least one in the sky preventing nightfall from happening."  
Everyone decided that was reason enough and started to put blankets over the windows to keep light from getting underground to give off an alussion of nighttime so everyone could sleep. With some goodnights and one puncake evryone went to sleep. Meanwhile high above the clouds a w white pods with a single red window was makeing theire ways towards the planets surface. Inside one pod a man in a weird armor hit a button and started speaking. "Alright Nappa were landing in 7 minutes. when we touch down we will take advantage of being here earlyer than scheduled and immediatly start hunting for the dragon balls to wish for our immortality." In the other pod a large bald man dressed similarly hit the same button and replied. "And will we get to kill something Vegeta?" Vegeta remembering something quickly said. "Yes, but no blowing up entire towns or cities." With a small sigh he replid begrudgingly. "Ok Vegeta." And so the pods blasted on towards the planet.

**A/N So yeah watching Vanoss gameing gave me this weird idea of actually putting them into DBZ storyline. Now yes everyones probably like, "well they are dead". And under normal circumstances yes. But ive decided to give them a strange type of power based on half of the videos they make. Ill describe it real quickly. There powers are based on a game called Gmod. The power im giving them will be G power cuase im unoriginal.**  
**but this power isnt strong enough to where they could take on the likes of Freiza. That will still be Gokus job. But there is transformations for it kind of so they will at most be able to keep up with most DBZ minor villians. For EX/ Cui, Nappa, The Ginyus, and even some Cell Jr,s after some training. G power will mostly be like the sandbox version of the game Gmod. they will be able to summon gun,**  
**creatures and pretty much anything within reason to use. It also works alot like KI and can be used to power up. As to how they got the powers you will have to find out. But anyway tell me if this is interesting enough for me to continue. But anyway, Thank you for reading, and as always Stay CrAzy!**


	2. Arnolds new boy

**A/N Welcome back everyone! Its KrabbyBallZ here with another chapter of Vanoss Ball Z! So ill start off with answering some reviews.**

**To Asher hitsugaya: Why thank you! When i started this i didnt really know if anyone would like it. But it turns out someone does!**

**To blazeing Nyan cat: Oh we will definitely be going to that point! Im already planning all the movies that take place after the Namek Saga. It might end around battle of gods or it could even go into GT.**

**To Rancor Lover: Theyve talked to some namekians already. They got there temporary house from them, but i didnt include the conversation because i didnt really know to write it out. But there will definitely be some Namekian interaction in this chapter. Especially with Vegeta and Nappa on there way to cause some explosive mischief.**

**Anywho heres Morgan Freeman with the disclaimer**

**"Why hello there young ones, im Morgan Freeman. And KrabbyBallZ doesnt own dbz, or me and any other real life likeness in this story. Now if you dont mind i must go. Got a game of poker with king kai later today."**

**P.S Poll at the end of the chapter.**

**Vanoss Ball Z Chapter 2**

**(Somewhere in a strange cave)**

"YOU! YOUR MY NEW BOY!" Screamed out a voice. "GET THIS CRAzy MAN OFF OF ME!" yelled another voice. These voices belonged to none other than Krillin and Arnold Schwartzinager "But son! We can do all the father son things like swinging on the swings in the park, or getting to the choppa as bullets fly around you from every direction." Said Krillin finnaly pulled himself free of the crazy man and yelled "Warzone evac does not sound like father son activity! And YOUR NOT MY DAD!" Arnold looked hurt and said "you dont even want to play throwie ball with me!" he then pulled a dragon ball out of a big bag he had on. Gohan who had been quite throughout the whole exchange looke shocked and said "Where did you get that!" Arnold adapted a thoughtful look and said "Ah, that takes me back. it was about 12 minutes ago

**(Flashback)**  
Arnold was currently flying over mountains by...Well, spinning in the air and flailing around at the same time. "MY ROFL CHOPPA GOES SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL. said Arnold.  
As hes flying he doesnt notice a window of a isolated house hes flying (if you can call it that) toward. It was on top of a large cliff all by itself and had a window open. Arnold flys through Hitting a dragonball off of a shelf and miraculously landing it in his bag and then crashing through the wall on the other end of the house and flailing off into the sunset. There were two figures inside who witnessed this event and the bigger of the two who was sitting on a throne yelled "OH GOD! NATURAL LIGHT!" and he then fainted. The other one who was stareing dumbfounded out the huge gapeing hole in the wall snapped out of his stupor and looked at his leader disaprovingly.

**(Flashback end)**

The group of three stared at Arnold dumbfounded at how he described getting the ball. "So you mean to tell me you got a ball by flailing around in the sky and then going through a window while knocking the ball off a shelf and then crashing through the wall?" Said Bulma. "Yes that is correct" Arnold answered. Gohan looked at the man and asked "Mr. you wouldnt mind giveing us that ball would you?" Arnold looked at the boy and yelled "NO IT IS FOR MY BOY!" Krillin sighed and mad a decision that he would probably come to regret in the long run. "Fine ill be your son,  
but you better give us that ball." Arnold suddenly perked up and yelled "AH MY NEW BOY ACCEPTS ME! HERE MY BOY YOUR FIRST BIRTHDAY PRESENT! He tosses the ball at them and then grabs Gohan and Krillins arm and yells "GET TO THE CHOPPA!" And starts spinning off into the sunset with an already dizzy Gohan and Krillin while yelling "SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL." Bulma just stares dumbfounded as the aparrent new member of the group spinned off into the namekian sunset with Krillin and GOhan.

**(in a nearby village)**

Krillin and Gohan were nearly ready to hurl when Arnold suddenly landed. "Remind us before you ever do that again please!" Yelled Krillin. Arnold quickly put his hand over Krillins mouth and said "SHHHHH My boy there are enemies down there!" Meanwhile down in the village the hill they were on overlooked a figure in armor with a white body and purple jewel like things on his head. He quickly looks over at the hill swearing he heard a noise. "what was that" he asked. Suddenly another noise comes from the hill but in an austrian voice. "Quack". A large pink alien just stared at Freiza and said "oh its just a space duck Freiza." Freiza just looked at a slightly human like green man and said "Zarbon two or three more". "Two or three more?" He replied Freiza just stares at the namekian elder and says "Two or three more." and so with the command zarbon blasts about 4 Namekians with a wnergy beam. Freiza looked at him impressed and said "Oh very good Zarbon, You added an extra in."  
He then looks at Dedoria who is still staring where the space duck is supposed to be and says "See Dedoria why cant you be more like him?" He stares over at Freiza for a minute and says "sorry, just listening to the space duck." And with that the quack sounded agian. "Quack, Quack! EYEAAAH!" Dedoria just stares over at the hill in wonder and says "what a majestic creature."  
Freiza just stares at Dedoria and goes back to the elder and says "Now then, wheres the dragon ball?" The namekian elder just gives him a rough glare and says "Ill never tell you scum!"  
Freiza just stares at him with a smirk and says "Dedoria kill the kid." Dedoria moves in to kill the young namekian but just before he kills him a loud voice yells out "MY ROFL COPTER GOES SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL SOL!" and swoops in saving the young namekian from death. He then flies off into the namekian sunset once again leaving Gohan and Krillan behind.  
Freiza just stares bewildered and says "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Dedoria stares off in wonder and says "It was the space duck..." in a mystified Voice. Freiza just glares at the elder and blows him up finding the dragon ball on his remains. "Dedoria chase after the space duck and get that boy!" Dedoria breaks out of his trance and says "Yes lord Freiza" and takes off. Freiza looks at Zarbon and says "Zarbon we will be continuing on towards the next dragon ball." "Um lord Friza you realise the namekian destroyed our scouters right?" Freiza then gets an iritated look and says "well shit, and they fly off to look for them manually."

**(back with vanoss and the gang)**

Everybody wakes up with a start and runs outside to see the residue of an explosion off in the distance. "What the hecks going on! You all know not to interupt me during bannanna time!" yelled Lui Suddenly two figures flew away from the explosion coming towards the village. Delirious stopped a nearby namekian and asked "what the hecks going on over there" The namekian looks toward the aproaching figures and said "Its saiyans! Run before they kill us all!" he then proceeds to run out of the village. Before they can even think the two figures were upon them and landed right in front of them.  
They both wore a strange armor they have never seen before. One of them was tall and burly kind of like a russian wrestler. While the other one was small but gave off a powerful vibe to himself.  
"Ah todays just been a good day Nappa!" the small one said. "ive killed off Cui and Dedoria no sweat and now weve got a group of weak looking humans and animals that have a dragonball." Nappa looks at the group of 7 sizing them up and turns on his scouter and says "lets see how weak they are Vegeta". it beeps a bit and suddenly stops. "Vegeta suddenly gets a sense of Deja vu and says "what does the scouter say about there power level?"  
Nappa looks through them all and says. "the cream colered one is 5036, the green one is 5675, Black one 6786, monkey is 6890, a pretty decent power level ill admit, but nothing to worry about"  
He then looks at the pig man and says "this ones 5890, and finnaly we have blue and red guy. he looks at the number that appears and gets a wide eyed look and yells. "THERE OVER NINE THOUSAAAAAAAND!"  
and then nappas scouter broke leaving te saiyans with no scouter. Vegeta looks at the blue and red men and says "How could these lowly creatures have more power than most elite saiyans!?"  
He quickly gets over it and says "No matter Nappa, Were stronger now since that near death at Kakorats hands. They could never compare to us. Suddenly for no reason Nappa looks up in the sky without moving his head because he sensed a power level of something. Wildcat looked at him closely. He looked so retarded looking up like that right now that even though it would likely get them all killed he said in a derpy voice "Vegeta said my chromosomes are over nine thousand." Suddenly the air around them got cold as Nappa looked at Wildcat with fire in his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY PIGGY!  
ILL TURN YOU INTO A PORKCHOP!" and he blasted a large beam of energy towards the group of 7 "NICE JOB DICKWEED" yelled Mini.

**To be continued**

**A/N You all probably want to kill me for ending with that cliffhanger. Anyway im going to let you decide something. At the end of all this should i let Freiza have an epiphany of some kind and become a good guy? Or should he still be brutally murdered by Trunks? your call. But anyway, Dem DBZ abridged references huh? LOL See ya later guys, and as always Stay CrAzY!**


	3. VS the saiyans

**Ch3. HELLO EVERYONE! Its KrabbyBallZ here with Arnold Shwartzinager our Austrian space duck. "QUACK!" So majestic... Anyway sorry for takeing so long. Ive been anoyingly busy of late. But here ya go! Chapter 3. The battle between the saiyans and the youtube gang!**  
**And our first look at the mysterious G powers. Can it stand against the destuctive power of KI? Or will it be snuffed out before its even usefull?**  
**Lets find out! Arnold! Disclaimer please.**

**"The Krab does not own the dbz or mine and morgan freemans likeness. If he did i would be SOL SOL SOL'ing around in real life because Morgan Freeman would let me do that.'**

**Review answers**

**To rancor lover: They will meet up with Krillin and Arnold as they fly towards where they felt them battle Nappa**

**To Asher Hitsugaya: Thank you good sir! But this chapter is less comedy related this time around. Its also my first battle scene ive ever wrote so hopefully i wont disapoint on that matter. Hope you keep enjoying the story and i look forward to your review after this chapter!**

**To Neko: Alright will do!**

_**Last time on Vanoss ball Z!**_

_"MY ROFL CHOPPA GOES SOL SOL SOL SOL" "Wait you found a dragon ball by flailing around through the sky?" "AH MY NEW BOY ACEPTS ME!" "QUACK! NYAEH!"_  
_"So majestic" "Theyre over NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAND!" "Vegeta says my chromosomes are over nine thousand. hah hah hah." "ILL TURN YOU INTO A PORKCHOP!"_

As Vanoss and the group stood staring at the energy wave heading towards them he felt a sudden pull within him and he fell in a trance. when he came out of it he had what looked to be a riot sheild made of gold. whatever it was it must of been blessed or something because currently Nappas energy blast was being reflected back at him from the sheild. When he looked to his freinds he noticed they all had sheilds too. Nappa saw that his energy wave was coming back at him so he quickly jumped out of the way as did Vegeta who had a wide eyed look on him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and said "Oh so you want to play a game huh? Well ill show you the true might of a saiyan elite that not even your little sheilds can handle! GALICK GUN!" and with thought he sent a huge purple colered energy wave towards the group. Lui with a sudden feeling in his mind said "Copy!" and in a shine of green a Replica of Vegetas Gallick gun came flying out towards Vegeta's. With a wide eyed look Lui held on to the attack, but it drained his enrgy fast so with a quick push he sent Vegeta's attack right back at him. Everyone looked on in shock as the dust cloud parted revealing a slightly scratched but otherwise unscathed Vegeta standing there. "Vegeta seethed in rage as his gallick gun, a move he worked long and hard on to learn, was copied and used against him. "Nappa, you take care of them. Im officially to pissed off now to fight these worthless copying creatures ins front of me. meet me at the pods later and hand me the dragon ball i know you will have." and with that Vegeta was gone.

"Guys i cant move anymore. I think copying that Move took a lot out of me. I suggest not trying it unless its an emergency." said Lui who then passed out.  
Mini Ladd looked at everyone else and said "I dont know what these powers our but they seem to be able to somewhat combat these guys abilities." "Yeah lets beat this bald guy up!" said Nogla. That comment only seemed to anger Nappa more than he already was though and he yelled "Oh so im bald now huh! Lets see how you like this! Explosive wave! and with that his energy went out around him and then exploded sending the youtube group flying. Delirious got up surprised to be alive and yelled "How the hell did we survive that! That blew up the whole place that detonated at!" Vanoss took a quick look around and saw something that made him freeze. "Guys..." He said. everyone looked at where he was looking at and all got a saddened look. Lying on the ground was plate, with a steaming hot porkchop. "How is that even possible" said Mini Ladd sadly." Nappa after eyeing the group noticed the remaians of wildcats body and chuckled "Well i said id turn him into a porkchop! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! He had it coming for the chromosome joke." Nappa said.

**(Otherworld)**

"Mr. wildcat, your REP is mostly clear, besides impersonating as a US soldier, Driving trucks onto military grade jets, and stealing military grade jets, and ill overlook all the people you killed because they were all criminals anyway. But i cant exactly let you into heaven. but stealing jets from douchbag military men isnt enough to send you to HFIL either." said a tall red oni. A smal blue one standing by the giant desk then took his time to speak up "We could send him with Gokus freinds King Yama. Theyre just about to go to king kai. Mayebe he could shape him up enough for heaven or something."  
King Yama thought a moment and then said "Its the best option for now i guess. Piggy, head over towards that group over there with the humans and namekian. your with them." and with that Wildcat was sent off after a quick introduction to the four. And with that they were on there way to King Kai.

**(Back on Namek)**

Vanoss and the gang were sending punches and kicks at the big brute that was Nappa and were all slowly takeing damage. But that didnt mean Nappa wasnt either.  
They found a way to channel the strange energy to their hands and feet. and even to make them float. (Delirious figured that one out.) So all in all they were quite even with him. Even if he let out a blast they would either block with theire sheilds or let off a blast of energy of theire own. They didnt know what to call the strange energy.  
Nor did they know how they got it. But it sure was usefull. Suddenly Basicaly got an idea. "Guys if we can create some kinda chains and hold him down while the rest combine an energy blast or something we may be able to atleast knock this guy out!" Nogla who was listening to this idea quickly generated these golden looking chains and started whipping them at Nappa attempting to wrap them around him. But Nappa who heard the plan grabbed ahold of the chains and threw Nogla away with them. If he wouldnt have been to busy with the rapid flurry of attacks comeing at him he would have noticed the large trapoline formed on a mountain that bounced Nogla back toward Nappa. He suddenly found himself wrapped up and he started struggling only makeing the golden chains bind him even more. "LET ME OUTTA HERE YOU SPINELESS EXCUSES FOR FIGHTERS!" Nappa yelled.  
The last thing he saw before falling uncouncious was the large green energy wave flying toward him. As the dust cleared they saw that Nappa had been knocked out and everyone instantly began cheering. The namekians came back and started throwing namekian flowers at them while young children cheered. Even though this village only had 12 namekians in it it sure felt like a whole planets worth. So after Nappa was thrown into an unbreakable golden prison formed by The strange power they discovered, they went home for a well diserved rest. Of course they had to take the caged saiyan with them so when he wakes up hes going to be pissed. But other than a quick prayer and funeral service for Wildcat everything went quietly.

**A/N So Wildcat fans are probably angry at me for killing him. now you may ask why hes the only one that died. The answer? simple, he had the lowest power level of the group.**  
**So to remedy that i sent his ass to king kais for a little physical remediation. Next chapter we get to watch as he makes his way along snake way with the dead Z-fighters.**  
**And dont worry. Ill make sure King Kai whips them all into shape this time. In canon he just sat watching Goku battle. This time hes actually going to do stuff for them.**  
**And everyone can place bets now to see how long it takes Wildcat to annoy the crap out of Piccolo, who is based on his abridged self. So anyways Ill see you guys next time, see you later and Stay CrAzY!**


End file.
